


Fragile like snow

by CarmineCarbuncle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineCarbuncle/pseuds/CarmineCarbuncle
Summary: Follow along the story of Tsunas older twin sister who has poor health as they both learn how to become the boss of the vongola family. See if she meets her pen-pal and if they fall in love or maybe will she fall in love with one of the guardians.I will add more tags when needed.





	Fragile like snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first work ever on this and this chapter is just info on the main character who is Tsunas older than sister.

**General**  
 _Full name_ : (y/n) Sawada  
 _Nickname’s_ : Sickly (y/n), Snow princess, Snow bunny, Yuki-onna, dame-(y/n), blondie, Snowflake and dumb blonde.  
 _Reasons for nickname’s_ : Sickly (y/n) is due to her health being bad.   
Snow princess/Bunny is what her pen-pal calls her because she told them she is likened to that of snow plus for snow bunny because she likes rabbits.  
Yuki-onna is what she comes to being called because the ways she is resembles snow so they call her Yuki-onna.   
Dame-(y/n) is because her personality is like her twin brother tsuna so they end up calling her dame too even though her personality is slightly different.  
Blondie and dumb blonde are what one of the guardians calls her and it's just stuck she usually gets called dumb blonde when she does something bad though.  
Snowflake is what she lets her friends call her because she is fragile and likened to that of snow.  
 _Age_ : 13-14  
 _Sex_ : female  
 _Birthday_ : 18th October  
 _Ethnicity_ : Japanese  
 _Blood type_ : AB negative  
 _Deathperation flame type’s_ : She mainly uses Snow but she also has Sky.

 **Appearance**  
 _Height_ : 152cm (5 foot)  
 _Hairstyle_ : an inverted bob with the front stopping at her lips and the back being quite short. She has a curtain fringe the curves up slightly. Her hair type is curly.  
 _Hair colour_ : blond  
 _Eye colour_ : orange  
 _Distinguishing features_ : her body looks thin for her weight from her constant state of having ill health.  
She has small delicate-looking hands.  
Her nose also wrinkles up when she smiles along with her dimples showing.  
On the back of her left thigh and just under her right arm on her torso she has two birthmarks.  
 _Preferred clothing_ : baggy jumpers and skirts. Or anything in a gothic pastel style.  
 _Accessories_ : she has two small clear stud earrings. And she usually wears a necklace that has a picture of her family.

  
 **Health**  
 _General health_ : her general health is poor  
 _Any physical illnesses_?: sickle cell anaemia.  
She had graves disease but had her thyroid taken out.  
She had congenital heart disease but had a heart transplant.  
 _Any mental illnesses_?: Anxiety, depression, body dysmorphia and panic attacks.

  
 **Mental/emotional state**  
 _Act before thinking/Think before acting?_ : usually, she thinks before she acts.  
 _Emotion-wise, generally_ : overly emotional so her emotions can change very quickly.  
 _Archetype_ : caregiver.

  
 **Conversation**  
 _Way of speaking_ : she speaks quietly with a lisp usually having to repeat herself.  
 _Common conversation starter_ : what's on the schedule today mafibros  
 _Swears_?: she only swears when she is frustrated and they are usually only - bastard, fuck, shit, cunt, bitch, hoe and arsehole  
 _Made-up words?_ : mafibros

 **Likes/dislikes**  
 _Likes_ : cake, snow, ice cream, winter, seeing her friends have fun, her penpal, gothic pastel clothing, pastel clothing, her brother and her mother.  
 _Dislikes_ : people who make fun of her or her brother, loud noises, parts of her body like her birthmarks and how she looks sickly, having to take her medicine and any hot foods

 **Hobbies**  
She has a hobby of making plush toys like pandas.

  
 **Habits**  
She has a habit of biting her lip when thinking.

  
 **Secrets**  
She has some kind of feelings for her pen-pal.  
She's never been kissed.  
She's never been to public school.  
She has stolen things from tsuna’s room.  
She says she likes the same food as tsuna but that's a lie.  
She has lied to her mother that she was feeling better before.  
She had snuck out of the house once to play in the snow.

  
 **Fears**  
She fears that people will leave her alone.  
She fears that tsuna will get hurt that badly he won't return.  
She has a fear of thunder and lightning.

 **Dreams/goals**  
Her dream is that she wishes to get better and that her brother can have a happy life filled with friends.

 **Favourites**  
 _Food_ : okonomiyaki   
_Colour_ : pastel icy blue  
 _Animal_ : angora rabbit   
_Number_ : 26  
 _Holiday_ : Halloween  
 _Season_ : winter  
 _Time of day_ : dawn  
 _Thing to watch_ : snowflakes falling  
 _Genre of literature_ : fantasy/romance

 **Personality**  
Her personality is a little like tsuna’s but she can act cold to others who bully or make fun of tsuna or any of the other people she calls friends. And she’s willing to accept situations more easily.

 **Relationships**  
 _Family_ : mother(nana Sawada), father(lemitsu Sawada), younger brother(Tsunayoshi Sawada)  
 _Friends_ : her pen-pal who goes by the name Ton.

  
 **Quotes**  
Well isn't that wizard.  
We are royally fucked.  
Like they say snow is a cold bitch.  
One more never hurt us.  
Scuse me can I take my alive pills in peace.

 **Trivia**  
She is the oldest out of her and tsuna by only a few seconds.


End file.
